


Home and Heart

by InsertQuirkyUsername



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, More characters will probably be tagged as we go along, Starts as Pre-Canon, Will eventually follow the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertQuirkyUsername/pseuds/InsertQuirkyUsername
Summary: In 2006 Cara Hale tried to quietly return to Charming having left just short of a decade ago. A lot can happen to a person in a decade and Cara has grown up. When she returns to take over her Father's old shop, all she wants is to live quietly but with SAMCROW in town, that was never really an option.Old friendships might take time to return and then family, both blood and found, will surround a girl who was always destined to be Charming born and bred.After all, it's like the old saying goes 'home is where the heart is'.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Clay Morrow/Gemma Teller Morrow, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. One

Cara leaned on the worktop where her cash register sat as she surveyed her newly refurbished shop. The large glass window magnified the heat of the midday sun and she basked in the feeling of it against her skin. Too long spent in places where sun was often not seen for months on end had left her somewhat paler than when she had first set off on her adventures, departing from Charming with a healthy amount of trepidation.  
The gold lettering adorning the window cast a shadow on the floor, Hale Groceries and Deli.

She had done as her daddy had asked; gone away, studied, travelled and now she was home. When her half-brother had called to tell her that her father had passed away, Cara decided it was time to come back.  
She learned quickly thereafter that her daddy had left her the old shop and the lawyer advised her to take it and make something of it lest it become susceptible to a dubious deal to buy out the whole row of quaint shops. She knew who was pushing for that and she had no issues with disrupting that particular plan.  
So here she stood, in what had once been her Daddy’s butcher shop. 

She wasn't surprised her daddy had left the shop to her but he had probably hoped she would have made a life for herself elsewhere and would just sell it on, never to return to Charming. She had made something of a life for herself in her time away but in the end, the allure of Charming won out.

A knock on the glass of the door shook her out of her reverie and she pulled herself up, ready to call out that she wasn’t open for another few days yet. Those words caught in her throat though and she ran to the door, throwing it open and dragging the man in the Charming PD uniform over the threshold.

“David!” She said. “S’good to see ye.”

He hugged her so tight, “I missed you Cara.”

They stood locked in that embrace for a while, both of them just happy to see the other again. It was David who first broke the silence, “I see your time away had an affect on you.”

“I pick up accents easy, it’ll no last, ye know that.” Cara smiled, a little embarrassed. 

“We’ll see.” He chuckled. 

  
  


*

  
  


The next few days were a whirlwind of activity for Cara, with the refurbishment complete and all the sit downs with local suppliers already having happened, it was a case of stocking up the shop and advertising. 

The day before she was due to open the sun was scorching the pavement and as the AC had yet to be installed, Cara had jammed open the door of the shop in the vain hope a breeze might be felt.  
She heard the cacophony of motorcycle engines roar by on the road. It was not the first time since she returned that she had heard the noise but she was finally accepting that it was a comforting sound. She had spent a long time not hearing it.

She was curious, she desperately wanted to know who was still with the club but she knew that she needed to wait for them to approach her. So it might have been fate when a couple of hours later, when she ached with the hard labour of unpacking deliveries, that someone cleared their throat to catch her attention. Turning on the spot, Cara laid eyes on a woman she had not seen in almost a decade, a woman who was as close to a mother as anything Cara could remember. 

“Hi.” She said, her voice small.

“Cara Hale,” Gemma shook her head fondly, “Welcome home.” She approached Cara to hug her.

“Oh, I wouldnae hug me.” She chuckled, “Am taking time getting used tae this level of heat again.”

Gemma stopped and looked at the youngest Hale, a curious expression on her face.

“Here,” Cara quickly pushed a seat in Gemma’s direction, “If ye have the time?”

“I have time.” Gemma said. “So studying in Germany were you?”

Cara squirmed, “That was my daddy and David’s idea. I wanted to tell yous the truth but they said it was for the best that I didn’t.”

“I get that, your daddy was very protective of you. Never really appreciated that I wanted to look out for you.”

“Aye, more than one occasion he begged me to leave Charming… he got what he wanted in the end.”

“No he didn’t.” Gemma said, standing, “You came home.”

“I guess I did.” Cara smiled.

“I’m having everyone around for dinner tomorrow night, you should come.” Her tone brokered no argument.

“I open tomorrow Gemma, it’s gonna be a busy day.” Cara tried, she wasn’t sure she was ready for this yet.

“All the more reason to have a good dinner and spend time with old friends.”

Cara shook her head, she wasn’t going to win this one so she might as well give in.  
Just as Gemma was almost out the door, Cara remembered something. “Gemma, wait.” 

Cara ran through to the back room and up the stairs to the apartment attached to the shop.  
In her bedroom, on top of the messily made bed, a suitcase laid open. Sitting at the top was the parting gift Gemma had given Cara, it seemed only right to return it now.

She grabbed the article of clothing and ran back down the stairs. When she came back she was met with the sight of Chief Unser and David. Gemma and David appeared to be in some sort of staring contest, the atmosphere in the room was tense. To clear the atmosphere, Cara cleared her throat. All eyes landed on her as she approached Gemma.

“Here.” Cara said, offering the cut to the older woman.

Gemma looked down at it, “You can return it in person darlin’, see you tomorrow night.”

Once Gemma was gone, the click of her heeled boots no longer audible, David spoke up. “What’s happening tomorrow night?”

“Dinner.” Was the only word Cara could summon for her favourite older brother, she had the sense to look a little ashamed that she had seemingly fallen back in the favour of Gemma so quickly.

“And what is that?” He asked, pointing to the leather jacket in her hand.

“Gemma gave it to me the day I left.” 

With a huff David span on his heel and left the shop, leaving Cara behind to wish he understood. 

“He just worries about you sweetheart.” Unser consoled her, “Good to have you back.” 

  
  


*

  
  


_April 1997_

_Cara stood alone at the airport, her daddy was too busy with the shop to see her off. She was terrified, only eighteen years old and had never left her hometown before but now she was flying halfway across the world because her daddy wanted her bond with members of the local motorcycle club to be broken.  
_ _In her daddy’s opinion she was meant for more than Charming but she wasn’t so sure._

_At least he had let her choose where she went, “As long it is far away from them.” he said. He didn’t seem to catch on when she decided to go to Scotland. Her big brother did though, David was smart but he didn’t try to change her mind. He only asked that she not tell the members of the Sons where she was actually going. Asking her to tell them she was going to study in Germany instead._

_She took a deep breath and started to drag her suitcase towards the security gates. Once past those she would not just be putting Charming behind her but the whole of the United States._

_She barely suppressed a shout of panic when a hand on her shoulder pulled her around to face Gemma Morrow-Teller.  
_ _The older woman and almost mother-figure to Cara was breathless and looked like she was holding back her tears._

_“Oh baby girl.” She said as she drew Cara into a tight hug. “Stay safe, you hear me?”_

_The hug didn’t last as long as Cara wished it would have but when Gemma pushed a loosely wrapped parcel into her hands, Cara cautiously opened it.  
_ _The rough leather and full patch on the back were familiar textures under her fingers. She struggled to hold back a sob._

_“You wear that with pride baby girl and you keep safe.” Gemma told Cara before she left her standing there alone again._

_Cara handed off her suitcase in a daze but kept the cut clutched to her chest, like a lifeline. It wasn’t until she was high in the air and on her way to a new life that she brought the cut up to her nose and deeply inhaled it’s scent. She expected it to just smell of the clubhouse. She was surprised when it smelled of him. She knew then that she would have to keep herself and this safe, she would return it to him someday._

  
  


*

  
  


The Sons were all gathered at the carved table. Chapel was in session. Clay was about to bring down the gavel and end the meeting when Tig spoke up. 

“Someone seems to be spitting in Hale’s development plan, maybe we ought to pay them a visit.”

“You’re talking about Cara’s old man’s shop right?” Jax asked

“Aye.” Chibs replied. 

“You sure that wasn’t Hale that bought it?” Clay asked.

“Nah, seen all sorts of equipment being delivered to the shop. People going in and out all day for the last week.” Tig told him.

Clay stroked his beard in thought, quiet as he contemplated this new bit of information. “Well it seems like not all of Charming is on board with his big ideas. We can pay them a visit the day after tomorrow, gotta prioritise this run.”

A laugh broke out around the table as they all agreed with Clay’s statement. Then the gavel hit and the meeting was over.

  
  


*

  
  


It was late into the night, the clubhouse was in full party mode. The sweetbutts and crow-eaters were out in force and many of the Sons had already seen some action that night.   
Tig was coming back from a third round with a busty redhead when he caught sight of a croweater trying desperately to get into Chibs’ pants. The Scotsman was nursing a beer and looked about ready to blow a gasket at the woman. Rolling his eyes, Tig grabbed a beer and headed in the direction of the booth his miserable foreign friend was sitting at. 

“Hey, why don’t you fuck off huh?” He said to the croweater, who stared at him for a minute before the cold expression in Tig’s eyes must have succeeded in scaring her off.

“Cheers brother, she wisnae takin’ the hint.”

“What’s got you so glum that you’re passing up an easy lay?”

“The Hale girl.” Piney said, in his matter of fact way, as he appeared at Tig’s side and sat in the booth with his brothers.

“Aye, dunno brothers. S’pose I thought she’d come back some day. Now her da’s dead and she’s no back. Hope she’s got a good life, wherever she is.”

“Christ Chibs, get a grip.” Piney said, “It was you that said it was as well she got away.” 

“Hey Piney, go easy on him. He doted on the kid.”

Chibs slammed his palm down on the table as his head shot up, a smile plastered across his face. “Think am gonna go find masel some o’ that easy lay I was pushin’ away.”

Neither brother was convinced he was over his brooding as suddenly as that but feelings were chick shit and they sure as hell didn’t get involved in all that.

  
  


*

  
  


Sometime in the early hours of the morning when the Clubhouse had gone quiet and Chibs had fucked himself to near exhaustion, he nudged the nameless croweater awake.

“C’mon hen, fuck off out of it.” 

To her credit she got up without argument, gathered up her clothes and left.  
When she was gone Chibs was left with only his thoughts and that was not something he wanted at that moment.   
Tig hadn’t been wrong, he had once upon a time looked upon wee Cara Hale as someone to look after. Then she grew up and grew into a body that was hard to ignore. Chibs had been ashamed of himself every time he let his eyes rake her body. Good old Catholic guilt at play he supposed. 

Chibs let out a groan and wished he hadn’t been so quick to send away that Croweater.


	2. Two

_ 2004  
  
_

_Acrid smoke is filling her nostrils, the truck in front of them is on fire and she can hear screams. The whole convoy has stopped, she and Dylan jump out to help but bullets are raining down on them as soon as their feet touch the ground.  
  
_

_“Get down Ca-” Her friend doesn’t get to finish that thought, a gurgling sound makes her turn to face him. She wishes she didn’t. There is a bullet wound straight through his throat. Cara drops to the ground, lessons in her classrooms coming back to her. She smears the blood of her comrade across her face, hands and torso then plays dead.  
  
_

_She doesn’t know how long she lies there, waiting for the foe to find her pretending to be among the dead.  
_ _She can smell burning flesh and hear the crackle of dying flames. She knows she will have nightmares about this for the rest of her life.  
  
_

_Eventually she hears another car approach, she is still. A door opens, then shuts. She can see feet as they crunch on the gravel.  
  
_

_“Ah Christ!” A familiar accent curses.  
  
_

_“James?” She asks shakily from her position on the ground._

  
  


*

  
  


Cara jolted awake, covered in a sheen of sweat. Taking in a shuddering breath, she checked the time. Half past four. Her alarm would be going off soon, she might as well get up now.   
  


With practiced ease, she dressed in leggings and a loose shirt, fastened the laces on a pair of battered old running shoes and stretched her limbs.   
She gets down the stairs and out the front door before she can change her mind and try to go back to bed.   
  


The moon is hanging low in the sky and the sun is on the rise as Cara begins with a light jog, slowly bringing her pace up to a decent run. Her mind focused on the sidewalk in front of her, she resolutely refuses to give headspace over to what woke her. By the time Cara turns around to return home she realises that she has unwittingly run five miles.  
She returned home in time to shower and throw on a pair of trousers and a long sleeve blouse. Her two employees were due to arrive at six am, it wouldn't do for the owner to be late on the opening day.

  
  


*

  
  


At ten to the hour Cara went down the stairs and took the side door that led into the shop. She turned on the lights and went to unlock the door. Siobhan and Odette were both there but something was wrong. Siobhan was hugging Odette, who had tear stained cheeks.  
  


“Morning girls, c’mon in.” Cara said, stopping Siobhan as the girl stepped into the shop behind Odette. “Wit’s wrong?”  
  


“Her Mom and Dad are kicking her out, she’s not got any other family.” Siobhan sighed.  
  


“Why wid they be kicking her out?”  
  


“She wouldn’t say.”  
  


“Alright, I’ll talk tae her.”   
  


Cara found Odette in the back room, wiping her face. “Sorry Cara, I’ll be okay.”  
  


“Siobhan tells me yer being kicked out?”   
  


“Yeah. Mom and Dad don’t trust me to work here.” She sniffles.  
  


“How dae they no trust ye tae work in a shop?” Cara presses, confused.  
  


“To work in Charming.” She clarifies, “I have a history of getting involved with what my mom calls ‘the wrong sort’.”  
  


“They think yer usin’ the job here tae get in wi the MC.”  
  


“Uh-huh.”  
  
Cara begins to work the problem over in her head. “C’mon, ah’ll make us aw somethin’ warm tae face the day wi. Go ask Siobhan if she wants a cuppa.”

  
  


*

  
  


It’s almost noon and as Cara predicted, the shop’s first day had been extremely busy. Busy enough to take Odette’s mind off things, which was for the best.  
During a quiet spell she got the two girls to make themselves something to eat and they settled at the cash register for a well deserved break.  
  


“Here’s wit we’re gonna do Odette.” Cara announced, “After the shop is shut, am gonna drive ye home. Yer gonna pack a bag and get back in the motor wi me. Till ye find somewhere else, ye can take the apartment above the shop. Ah’ll go stay wi ma brother fer the now.”  
  


Odette looked astounded, “Are you serious? You’d do that for me?”  
  


“Just one condition.” Cara said, “Ye prove yer ma and da wrong, ye don’t get involved wi any o’ the MC members. No even a Prospect, ye hear?”  
  


Odette began crying anew, but this time it was tears of joy. “Thank you! I promise, the only time I’ll talk to any of them is if I’m serving them.”  
  


“Gid lass.” Cara smiled and pulled the girl into a hug. “Now finish yer roll, we’ve got a wee bit left to do before closing.”

  
  


*

  
  


Just as the door to the shop was about to be locked, Gemma rapped on the glass.   
  


“I’m afraid we’re closed Miss.” Siobhan said.  
  


“I’m here to speak to Cara Hale.” Gemma told the girl and she watched as the girl called over her shoulder and Cara appeared in her sight. She saw Cara tell the girl to let her in.  
As soon as the door was open, Gemma strode in and hugged Cara. “Just here to remind you about tonight, dinner’s gonna be on the table in a couple hours darlin’.”  
  


“Actually Gemma, am glad ye came by. Somethin’ came up, am no gonna be able tae make it tonight.” Cara apologised. “Once its aw sorted ah could swing by the clubhouse fer a wee bit though?”  
  


“Oh, sure hon. No worries.” Gemma smiled, “None of them know you’re home yet, it’ll be a nice surprise for them.”  
  


Gemma noticed the way Cara seemed to tense at them not knowing she was back. The woman wanted to reassure her but settled for just putting what she hoped was a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. Gemma wasn’t surprised that Cara was nervous, nine years is a long time. She might be worried she won’t know any of the members anymore or that those still there might not remember her.  
  


“See you tonight darlin’ I’ll make sure they’re all there.”

  
  


*

  
  


Gemma had insisted they all head to the clubhouse after dinner, saying something about a surprise arriving there soon.   
That was how Chibs found himself sitting watching the Prospect lose to Jax at a game of pool. He was considering calling it quits and going to bed, despite knowing that it could result in being subjected to Gemma’s ire in the morning.   
  


The sound of the clubhouse door opening took Chibs’ attention away from Jax and the Prospect. He hadn’t looked up in time to see a face but he could tell it was a woman, she was about average height, her platformed boots giving her an extra few centimeters. She wore jeans adorned with buckles and studs, one leg was a purple tartan and the other plain black denim. Her shirt hung off one shoulder and had a lace detail on top of a black tank top. A red and black beanie hat hid her hair from view as she stood facing the Prospect behind the bar.  
Chibs hadn’t seen her around the clubhouse before, he knew she was anyone’s old lady and she held herself too confidently to be just another sweetbutt. She wasn’t a crow-eater either, not enough skin showing out of skimpy clothing. Chibs was intrigued. Then with a drink in hand, she turned around and took off her hat. Long fiery red hair flowed over her shoulder and a pale complexion shook loose a memory from Chibs of a girl who used to be so shy.   
Look at wee Cara Hale now. And look at her Chibs did. She seemed to be scanning the room and Chibs’ heart almost stopped when her eyes landed on him. She shot him a timid smile.  
  


By now the rest of the clubhouse was taking notice of the new face amongst them. The hangers-on were staring at her appreciatively while crow-eaters and sweetbutts alike looked over the person they considered competition with critical eyes. One by one, long serving members of the crew were recognising her. Before long the clubhouse descended into noise that would have a banshee covering her ears.   
  


Everyone was on their feet and making their way to her, Chibs remained where he sat.  
The prospect he was sponsoring leaned against Chibs' table.   
  


“Old friend of the Club?” The boy asked.  
  


“Aye Juicey boy, somethin’ like that.”

  
  


*

  
  


As Cara entered the clubhouse she was relieved to see that it had hardly changed in all the years since she was last in it. She approached the bar first, she was about to order a double rum and coke when she remembered that she was driving.   
  


“Hey, what can I get you?” The Prospect behind the bar asked her.  
  


“Lemonade, ta.” She smiled at him, “So wit dae they call ye?”  
  


“Mostly they call me Prospect but my name is Wallace.” He said, returning the smile as he handed her the Lemonade.  
  


“Hm, nae nickname yet naw?”  
  


He shook his head, “Only been prospecting a few weeks.”  
  


“They’ll huv a nickname fer ye soon then.”  
  


“Where is the accent from?” Wallace asked, “You sound like one of the members.”  
  


“Been in Scotland a few years. Picked up the accent and cannae seem tae shake it.”  
  


Another person at the bar took Wallace’s attention from Cara and she turned around to survey the scene. She was looking to see if she could find Gemma. The matriarch was nowhere to be found but as she scanned the room she saw several familiar faces and noticed the changes in them.  
Tig’s face had more lines. Bobby had gained weight. Piney carried an oxygen tank with him. She spotted Jax sporting long hair and another prospect with head tattoos and a mohawk. She still couldn’t see Gemma but it wasn’t lost on her that Clay wasn’t here either.   
Then she laid eyes on Chibs, her heart hammered in her chest as she watched recognition bloom in his eyes. She shot him a smile she hoped looked more confident than she currently felt.  
  


She was about to gather up her courage and go sit with Chibs but she had been made by more or less all of the crew. Cheers and calls rang loud and everyone approached her. Tig was the first to reach her. Strong arms circled her in a hug that was close to crushing.  
“Welcome home baby girl.” He whispered in her ear before he planted a kiss on her temple. Bobby hugged her next, Piney held her by the shoulders and shook his head.   
  


“Where you been?” Piney said in the way only he could. It sounded like an accusation but it was in fact his way of saying hello. All the emotion he needed to convey was in his eyes.  
  


“Hey guys.” Cara laughed, tears threatening to spill. “Yous aw got old.”  
  


When Jax hugged her it sank in, she was home and her extended family was all still here. They all remembered her. Cara couldn’t have stopped the tears falling then if she wanted to.  
The sound of a chair scraping made Jax pull back and before Cara could mourn the loss of the comfort, a very familiar frame pulled her into another embrace. Chibs’ hug lasted the longest out of all of the members. When he finally let her go she smiled up at him. She had planned what she would say to him countless times while she had been away, even going so far as to practice some ideas in the mirror. In the moment though, she knew exactly what she had to say.  
  


“Awright?”   
  


Chibs looked visibly surprised but recovered quickly, “Awright.”  
  


She was pulled out of the moment by Tig who had taken her hand and was pulling her towards a booth so the whole crew could catch up with her. They didn’t all fit, so Chibs and Jax took empty seats from the table opposite.  
  


None of them were sure how to start the conversation. Cara noticed the Prospect with the head tattoos was hanging back.  
“Nae cunt gonna introduce me tae the Prospect?” She said, her acquired accent thick.

Chibs barked out a laugh as the rest of the club looked at her with varying degrees of shock and curiosity.   
  


“That’s Juice.” Jax told her.  
  


Cara looked over at the Prospect, offering him a soft smile to ease the nerves he seemed to have about her. “That wit it say on yer birth certificate? Juice?”  
  


“Juan Carlos, but I prefer Juice.” He said.   
  


“Well, Juice, am Cara. Pleased to meet ye.”  
  


Cara could tell that the crew all had questions for her, she knew she would have to explain to them why she didn’t sound like she had spent the better part of a decade in Germany.  
She opened her mouth to start explaining herself, even ready to make apologies for lying to them but she was stopped by the clubhouse door being thrown open and Gemma rushing in.  
  


“Jax! It’s Wendy.” Was all Gemma said, apparently that was enough.  
  


“Shit.” Jax stood so fast his seat clattered to the floor. He gave Cara a quick apology and a kiss on her forehead, then he was gone.   
  


“We can dae this some other time since am guessin’ this might mean club business.” Cara said.  
  


Bobby, Tig and Piney all nodded. The atmosphere had changed, Cara could feel it, they would all be distracted and Cara had no doubt that at some point they would need to ‘go to church’. 

  
  


*  
  


As the rest of the crew stood up to walk away, Chibs instead moved closer. Taking the seat Tig had just vacated, across from Cara.  
  


“Yer accent is about as German as mine.” Chibs said.   
  


“Es tut mir Leid.” Cara apologised  
  


“A’ve no got a fuckin’ clue wit ye jist said.” Chibs laughed   
  


She wrung her hands under the table, deciding to change the subject. “Ye were right, Scotland’s gorgeous.”  
  


Chibs nodded, “Aye.”  
  


He watched Cara stare intently at the table, when she spoke again he could tell she was trying to correct her accent, “If it upsets you, I can talk like I did before I went away.”  
  


It didn’t upset Chibs that she had picked up the Glaswegian accent. It made him feel ashamed, not least because he knew what Glasgow was like back when he was growing up and he knew it had really changed all that much. She must have seen some horrible shite.  
That wasn’t the only reason he felt the shame burning him up from the inside but he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself yet.   
  


“Don’t be daft lassie.” He said. She still couldn’t look at him so he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger gently, tilting her head up to face him, “The Glesga accent suits ye.”  
  


She seemed to perk up at that and offered him a shy smile. Then her whole face changed, lighting up. “Almost forgot!” She rummaged in a bag that Chibs hadn’t noticed she had with her.  
She pulled out something wrapped in brown paper, it was tied up with green coloured ribbon.   
  


He untied the ribbon and put it in the pocket of his cut. The paper had been wrapped so loosely that when the ribbon was gone it opened up to reveal his old cut, the one he thought he had lost.  
  


“Gemma gave it to me the day I went away.” Cara explained.  
  


“Aye.” Chibs mumbled, lost in a memory. “She said she wis gonnae wash ‘em.”

  
  


*

  
  


The pair of them sat together in companionable silence while they drank what was left in their glasses. Cara didn’t miss the way Chibs’ fingers would occasionally brush the old leather jacket.  
When she finally decided to call it a night, he walked her outside and bid her goodnight.   
  


The cool air of the late summer night was a stark enough contrast to the warmth of the clubhouse that it propelled Cara forward in her journey to her car, suddenly desperate to crawl under a thick duvet and let the exhaustion that had settled in her bones take over.  
She was only mildly was surprised to find David sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  


“Why did you have to go there Cara?” He asked, there was a pleading tone to his voice and again it made Cara wish she knew how to explain it to him in a way he would understand.  
  


“Ah jist wanted tae see them.”  
  


“Please don’t get involved with them, you’re better than that.”  
  


“David, a want tae sleep. Can this no wait ‘til tomorrow?”  
  


Her brother sighed, defeated, and left the room to let her get ready for bed.  
She had not escaped this conversation, only postponed it but for the time being that was enough for her. Her reunion with the club, short lived as it was, had exhausted her in so many ways that her head had barely hit the pillow before she was asleep. Having only the briefest of moments to wonder what Chibs was doing just now.  
  


Unbeknownst to Cara, Chibs was in a dorm room lying down on the bed. His arms encircled around the old cut she had returned to him, which now smelled of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lived in Glasgow for two years and my boyfriends family are more or less all Glaswegian. To this day when someone addresses me with "Awright" I don't know how to reply but it kinda acts as a greeting more than the person asking if you are 'all right'.  
> That being said, I knew it was the perfect thing for Cara to say to Chibs, it works as both a greeting and an admission of where she has really been these last nine years.
> 
> Also, two things dawned on me while writing. The first is that I gave Cara the same name as the Porn studio the crew take on, this was not intentional I assure you. I'm debating changing her name for this reason. The second is that her name rhymes with Tara, who is obviously going to show up eventually. Another reason I am tempted to change her name. Let me know how you would feel about that change being made.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter and again, feel free to leave a comment. It really does boost my morale and make me want to write this faster.


	3. Three

Cara had snuck out of her brother’s house earlier than she needed to the morning after she had visited the Clubhouse. She knew she hadn’t avoided the conversation with David, only delayed it further but that was fine by her.   
When she arrived outside the shop at half past five in the morning and saw the light was on in the apartment above, Cara decided to phone Odette.  
  


“Hey sweetie, am jist at the door tae the shop. Am gonna go in and make a cuppa. Ye want one?”  
  


“I’ll make it, come up.” Odette said.  
  


The younger girl met Cara at the side door and they climbed the stairs.  
  


“Ye look as if ye’ve no slept.” Cara said.  
  


“Takes me time to adjust to new surroundings, I was restless.”  
  


“Aye, a get that.”  
  


The two women shared a coffee and headed back down to the shop in time to let Siobhan in and open up.

  
  


*

  
  


It had been a busy morning, the three women were rushed off their feet and Cara had needed to go away to call the local suppliers to see if they could make another delivery ahead of the originally proposed schedule.  
She had not long ended the call when the cacophony of motorcycles made itself known.   
  


“Cara!” An alarmed Siobhan called. She was watching the group, who had just parked their bikes, approach the shop.   
  


Cara ran to the window and laid a hand on Siobhan’s shoulder, “It’s fine. They’re jist checking in oan the newest shop on the block. Be polite if they speak tae ye but dinnae engage them anymore so than absolutely necessary, ‘kay?”  
  


Siobhan nodded and stood behind the deli counter beside Odette. The two women watched as their boss smiled and leaned against the doorframe. She didn’t seem nervous at all and they weren’t sure if that was a comfort or not. 

  
  


*

  
  


“Hello boys. Checkin’ up oan me I guess?” Cara teased as she moved aside to let them in.  
Clay crossed the threshold first, followed by Jax, then Tig, Chibs, Bobby and Piney. The Prospects she had met the night before were left with the job of looking after the bikes.  
  


“Didn’t realise you'd kept the shop.” Clay said, glancing around.  
  


“Da left it tae me. Wasnae gonna take it oan but ah heard rumours of wit was due tae happen tae the row if I sold and ah didnae like wit ah heard.”   
  


“I’m sure Jacob loves you for that.” Jax joked.  
  


“Jacob wis never ma biggest fan tae begin wi.” Cara shrugged. “Anywho lads, ye want the grand tour?”  
  


“Think we get the idea of the place.” Clay said.   
  


“Then wit about somethin’ tae eat?”  
  


While Tig and Jax looked ready to jump on the offer, Clay spoke for the group as a whole when he shook his head. “Maybe some other time.”  
  


“Am open six til three everyday but Sunday.”   
  


Clay gave the signal and everyone began to file out of the shop. Chibs was halfway to his bike when he turned back.  
“Cara, aboot last night. Am sorry we didnae get much o’ a chance tae really talk.”  
  


“Nae worries Chibby, a know it wis a surprise me showing up like that.” Cara said, a soft smile gracing her features.  
  


“Mebe swing by the clubhouse later an’ we can huv a proper catch up?” He asked, almost shyly.  
  


“A wid like that.” She said as she went to hug him. The scent of leather, smoke and oil was as familiar to her now as it had been years ago.  
  


The rumble of the rest of the club’s engines pulled them out of the little bubble they had made for themselves, signalling that Clay was done waiting for Chibs.   
The pair parted and Chibs returned to his bike. The group were roaring down the street mere seconds later.  
  


Siobhan crept up by Cara’s side, “So how come you get to be friendly with the MC members but Odette and I have strict orders to steer clear?”  
The question held no malice, in fact it was asked in a moderately jokey tone. Cara was too preoccupied with her thoughts in that moment to register the humorous nature of the question and gave a solemn answer.   
  


“It’s complicated Siobhan. A grew up around them, they’re like family tae me. Gemma took me under her wing when ma daddy took tae the drink after ma mom died. Chibs wis somethin’ of a father figure tae me.”  
  


“Father figure huh?” Siobhan said, that wasn’t what she just saw passing between the two of them. 

  
  


*

  
  


It wasn’t long before closing time when another visitor appeared in the shop. Jacob Hale waited patiently as Cara swept up, she evidently hadn’t noticed the man come in. When she did look up and see him, her face fell into a frown.   
  


“Can a help ye Jacob?”  
  


Jacob winced at her accent before catching himself and schooling his features into a look of cool disinterest. “Just dropping in to see what you’ve done with the place.”  
  


“Well a know it’s no wit ye imagined daein’ wi ma daddy’s shop but a think it’s better this way.” She said, putting most of her weight onto the broom handle.   
  


“It looks good Cara.”   
  


“A no ye don’t mean that so am gonna pretend ye didnae jist try an’ be insincere.”  
  


“I know you like to think of me as some kind of monster but I assure you I am not.” Jacob sighed heavily, “David tells me he’s worried about you.”  
  


“Oh? An’ a suppose he sent ye tae tell me no tae associate wi the big bad bikers?”  
  


“Cara, you know he cares. The very reason your Daddy and David pushed for you to leave is because they didn’t want to see you getting involved with the Sons.”  
  


“Aye well maybe if ma da hud bothered bein’ there fer me when ma died, we wouldnae be huvin’ this conversation. As it stands, he tried tae find answers at the bottom of a bottle leavin’ Gemma an’ the club tae step in an’ look after me instead.”  
  


Jacob had no worthwhile retort to that, instead he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, “Just consider David’s point of view in all this, Cara.”  
  


Cara could do nothing but stare on in barely subdued anger as Jacob left the shop and walked to his car. She wanted to scream, the shop was empty but she had no pillow to scream into and didn’t fancy scaring the living daylights out of her two staff, currently in the back cleaning dishes, by screaming without the pillow.

  
  


*

  
  


When Cara returned to David’s house she was relieved to discover he was still at work. She tidied away the plate and cup from the coffee table, then fixed the blanket that acted as David’s duvet while he was on the couch. She fluffed up the cushion he used as a pillow and went through to the bedroom he had insisted she take. Her suitcase lay open on the floor, all her clothes still in there. She didn’t have the heart to hang it all up in the dresser. She knew she was going to have to find her own place sooner rather than later. Her original plan had been to stay in the apartment over the shop for a year or so and then buy a house of her own using what she had left of her inheritance.   
That plan had been somewhat dashed when Odette had needed a place. Now Cara would have to rent for a while. Though not ideal she wasn’t all that upset really, she could never have lived with herself if she didn’t offer Odette the apartment and the girl had been kicked out.  
  


She needed to shower. It had been non-stop again in the shop today, at this rate she would have to hire another person to help in the deli as it was proving more popular than Cara had anticipated.   
  


When she stepped out of the en-suite bathroom, she was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion.  
It was only half past three in the afternoon, too early to go to the clubhouse and she didn’t really have anything else she needed to. Cara usually tried to avoid napping during the day but she reasoned that a couple of hours wouldn’t hurt. She just needed to dry her hair, was the last thought she had before she fell asleep. She didn’t even make it under the covers.  
So it was only an hour later when she woke up, shivering from being wrapped in a cold, wet towel and found a wet patch on her pillow where her hair had semi-dried. As for her hair, it was now a mess of tangles.   
  


Cara carefully brushed the tugs from her hair and blow dried the parts that were still damp, then she painstakingly straightened it where the waves had developed.   
She finished drying herself with a new towel and picked out an assortment of clothes from her suitcase. Standing over the bed with a thoughtful look on her face she decided on the grey Adidas short sleeve that she had bought shortly before she left Glasgow and a pair of black skinny jeans.   
Cara applied foundation and then blended layers of red and yellow eyeshadow to create the effect of a sunset. She carefully drew on winged eyeliner and painted her lips a soft pink colour.  
She wore a pair of grey canvas Doc Martens high tops to compliment the grey t-shirt.   


Before she left David’s house she grabbed her handbag and threw on her own leather jacket. Unlike the cut she had held onto for so long, her leather jacket was long sleeved and was red.   
  


The distance from David’s house to the clubhouse was barely half a mile so Cara decided to walk instead of taking her car. The early evening sun was hanging low in the sky and she enjoyed being able to take the time to look around and appreciate how Charming glowed in the hours before sunset.   
When she arrived at the clubhouse she noticed the two prospects were both working behind the bar. Wallace smiled as she approached while Juice still seemed unsure of how to take her.   
  


“A lemonade again for the lady?” Wallace flirted harmlessly.  
  


“Naw, am gonna hold off oan the drink the now.” She said, then threw in for good measure, “Hiya Juice.”  
  


Juice looked like he was about to respond but he never got the chance, interrupted as he was by Jax’s hand on Cara’s shoulder pulling her attention away from him.  
  


“Hey Cara!” Jax hugged her, “Just wanted to say sorry about last night.”  
  


“Nae need tae apologise Jax.” Cara returned the hug, “Is everythin’ alright?”  
  


At that Jax laughed and led her to a table, “Yeah, actually nothing was wrong but you know how Gemma can be.”  
  


Cara frowned at that, confused. It must have shown because Jax laughed again and began to explain.  
“Last night at dinner my mom pulled me aside and told me you were home. Told me not to tell anyone else, that it was to be a surprise. She said that it might be a good idea for you and Chibs to have a chance to catch up and that I’d understand why when I spoke to you. So she told me she’d wait to see you coming into the clubhouse and then give it long enough for everyone to welcome you home before she would come in with a distraction.”  
  


Now it was Cara’s turn to laugh, “How did ye know everyone else wid gie me an’ Chibs time to catch up?”  
  


“I think when they heard the change in your accent they knew you two would have a lot to talk about, besides you and Chibs were always close.”  
  


“Huh, fair play tae ye Jax.” Cara said, “So, who’s Wendy?”  
  


“She’s sorta my on again off again girlfriend.”   
  


“Oh, wit happened tae you and Tara?”   
  


“Tara left the year after you did.” His tone betrayed a heartache he clearly tried not to feel. He changed the topic, obviously attempting to steer the conversation away. “Chibs should be here any minute .”

“Am a no good enough for the company of the Prince of Charming?” She said in jest.  
  


“I’ve got some club business to deal with but if you’re still here later I’ll catch up with you. I still wanna know all about Germany.” He said with a wink as he stood, beckoning to Tig and Wallace.   
  


Cara decided that then was as good a time as any to get herself a drink. Besides it would be a good opportunity to try and ingratiate herself with Juice, since he was the only person behind the bar now and the clubhouse was pretty empty.   
  


“Hello again.” She smiled and was pleased when she got a shy smile in return.  
  


“Hi, ready for a drink now?”  
  


“Aye, a rum and cola when yer ready.”  
  


“Coming up.” He said and busied himself in precisely measuring out the rum and then carefully pouring the cola on top.   
  


“So how long huv ye been a Prospect fer?” She asked, deciding to try for a conversation.   
  


“It’s been six months and fifteen days now.” He told her as he handed her the drink.  
  


“Ach, yer over half way then. Be patchin’ in before ye know it nae doubt.”  
  


“I hope so, Chibs seems to think I’ve got a good chance of being made a full patch.”  
  


“Am right in assumin’ he’s yer sponsor then, aye?”  
  


“Yeah. You seem to know how it works around here.”  
  


“Perks ae growin’ up around the club.”  
  


She took her first sip as the door to the Clubhouse opened and Chibs walked in, Cara lifted her glass in greeting and waited for Chibs to be done speaking to Bobby about what she assumed was ‘club business’.   
Chibs took the seat next to her as soon as Bobby and he were finished talking. Juice handed him a beer and moved off to talk to someone else at the bar.   
  


“Wit ye drinkin’ lass?” Chibs asked.  
  


“Rum and Cola. A walked here the night so a figured a might as well indulge at least a wee bit.”  
  


“Ah remember when ye used tae say ye’d never take a drop o’ drink.”  
  


“Aye well, bein’ tee-total in Glesga wis a no-go.” She grinned.   
  


The pair settled into easy silence for a while as they drank their respective drinks. When Cara finished hers, she stood and took Chibs by the hand, leading him to a booth, “C’mon, A’ve got loads tae tell ye.”

  
  


*

  
  


With just one drink she seemed to gain some confidence around him. Chibs just let himself be pulled along with her. Her first drink might have given her some courage but it hadn’t taken away any of her senses or faculties. She was still steady on her feet and spoke clearly. He was slightly impressed, not many a young lass could knock back a strong choice of drink and still be so compos-mentis. When they were sat face to face he could see in her eyes that it hadn’t even put her into tipsy territory. Glasgow had obviously trained her well and he found himself wishing he had been there to see it.  
  


“Nice jacket.” He quipped.  
  


“Aye, if ye think this one’s nice ye should see the one a gave away last night.” She shot back as she unzipped the jacket, taking it off and lying it to her side in the booth.   
  


“So, Germany then?” He said with a slight smile, his scars making the smile look bigger than it really was.  
  


“A dae feel bad fer lyin’ tae yous but David said it wis fer the best. If it helps, a actually hud a offer tae study in Germany but a hud ma heart set on Glesga.”  
  


“Wit did ye study?”  
  


“Business an’ Marketing at Strathclyde University.” Cara beamed with pride, “Graduated top ae the class wi a first class degree. That’s an A here in America.”  
  


“Always sais ye were smart lass.”  
  


“Thanks Chibs.”  
  


“So, tell me about Glasgow then.”  
  


Chibs felt a warm glow spread in his chest as Cara’s face lit up, obviously ready to tell a million stories. So naturally it was then that a large group of loud and obnoxious hangers-on and croweaters found their way into the clubhouse. In an instant the music was turned up louder and Chibs could barely hear himself think over the shouting of people trying to be heard over the music. 

“C’mon, let’s huv this chat somewhere quieter.” He said, raising his voice to be sure Cara heard him.   
  


She nodded her agreement and the two headed outside. Chibs led her to his bike without hesitation and handed her his spare helmet. When Cara took it without question he swung himself onto the bike and felt her do the same.  
  


“Hold on tight now lass.” He said as his bike roared to life and sped away.   
  


Chibs felt her wrap her arms around his torso tightly and press her thighs to his, a sure sign of nerves. A further sign of her nerves was when she buried her face in the back of his cut.   
He was raised a Catholic so he knew better than to lie to himself and say that he didn’t like the feel of her pressed against him like this but it was his own twisted sense of fatherhood he felt for Cara that scorned him for having such thoughts.   
  
When the engine cut out and he felt Cara relax, he looked up at where he had come to a stop. His house. He absentmindedly hoped Juice had made good on his offer to clean the place and stock it up a little. Worst case scenario, they could order in and he could nip to the shops for some beers.   
  


“Where are we Chibs?” Cara asked, placing the spare helmet back in the storage box.  
  


“Ma hoose, sorry. Didnae know where else tae go.” He suddenly realised what a mistake this might be and how it could look. He was about to start babbling apologies when Cara smiled.  
  


“Nach dir.” She said with a grin.  
  


“A’ve still no a fuckin’ clue wit ye jist said.” He laughed, relieved that she hadn’t misinterpreted his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually meant to be filler only really but then it got away from me. Cara and Chibs' catch-up will get a part two in the next chapter I promise, I really wanted it to be in this chapter but it was just getting too long.  
> It turns out that writing Cara and Chibs' reunion and catch up was actually pretty hard so I'm hoping it is easier getting into the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, because I sort of overthink things I wanted to explain a little headcannon I have. So obviously Cara has a pretty strong Glaswegian accent and way of speaking, yet no one has trouble understanding her. Well they've all been around Chibs for so long that it's almost like a second language to them. They can understand it with ease, even though Cara's accent is stronger than Chibs' now, because when Chibs gets angry his accent gets thicker and sounds more or less like how Cara speaks.  
> Don't worry though, we're going to meet people who don't understand her and there will be fun and fights ahead because of it!
> 
> As ever I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos and comments cause they really do brighten my day and encourage me to write faster!

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to watching Sons of Anarchy what with a global pandemic meaning I don't have a job just now. Being Scottish myself, is it any wonder I immediately fell in love with Chibs? A good Glesga bhoy.
> 
> Anyhoo, I have big plans for Cara and hope you liked this first chapter. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, they'll help a lot in getting me motivated to write faster!


End file.
